The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Acmena, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘VICLOW’. This new Acmena was developed through a breeding program in New South Wales, Australia. ‘VICLOW’ was selected from a population of seedlings grown from seed resulting from the open pollination of a group of unnamed, unpatented Acmena smithii plants. The open pollination resulting in the new variety was conducted during 2005. Selection of the new variety was made during 1997.
The first asexual propagation of ‘VICLOW’ was carried out during 2000 by softwood cuttings at a commercial nursery in New South Wales, Australia. ‘VICLOW’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. Multiple generations have been propagated, with the new variety characteristics reproduced true to type.